Battered And Bruised
by Roxy Gang 2006
Summary: Catherine turns to Grissom when Eddie beats the living daylights out of her. GC fic.
1. Chapter 1 Final Heartache Part One

**Battered And Bruised**

**By Roxy Gang 2005, Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Catherine turns to Grissom when Eddie beats the living daylights out of her. GC fic.

**Spoilers:** Weeping Willows, possibly Grave Danger.

**A/N:** First CSI fic and first GC fic. Set after Weeping Willows. Eddie is not dead and he and Catherine are still married.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything zip nothing. I wish I could just own them just for one day.

**Chapter One-Final Heartache**

Crime lab 7:28 a.m., Catherine walks into the locker room, she opened her locker and looked in the mirror at the bruises on her face.

"How can I let him do this to me," Catherine said to herself.

"Did Eddie beat you up again?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah, how long have you been standing there?" replied Catherine.

"Long enough to know what you were talking about," said Grissom.

Catherine turned around so that she was facing Grissom then leaned against her locker then sank to the ground and pulled up her knees so that she could cry into them. Grissom sat down next to Catherine pulling her into a tight, comforting hug, letting her cry into his shoulder. Grissom rubbed large circles on her back but when she flinched he moved his hand away.

"Bruises?" Grissom asked, turning Catherine's head so that she was looking at him.

Catherine weakly nodded her head in reply.

"How can you stand staying with him?" asked Grissom in a concerned voice.

"He said if I leave him he would hurt Lindsey like he hurts me," replied Catherine.

"Come stay with me for a couple of days," said Grissom.

"No I can't, he will know I have not gone to Sam," replied Catherine.

"He's not worth it, he doesn't deserve you," said Grissom.

"And Adam didn't deserve me either," replied Catherine sarcastically.

"Adam is scum," replied Grissom.

"Eddie knows my weakness and my weakness is Lindsey. He knows that if he threatens Lindsey I will react," said Catherine getting up then walked out of the locker room and headed towards her office.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

10:58 p.m., Catherine had gotten home late and Eddie was waiting in the living room.

"Where have you been? Have you been with him?" asked Eddie walking up to Catherine and pinned her against the wall.

"I was at the lab working and I wasn't with him," replied Catherine.

"You know the rules if you're gonna be late you have to ring and tell me and you didn't, you know what your punishment is. And what is it?" asked Eddie.

"A beating," Catherine replied weakly.

"Bingo you're right," said Eddie, punching Catherine in the stomach and letting her fall to the ground then kicking her in the stomach again.

Eddie then started punching Catherine on every possible inch of her body only hitting her face twice, once in the nose and once on the right side of her face.

"Eddie please don't do this or I'll leave you," replied Catherine.

"You wouldn't dare leave me," said Eddie pulling down her pants and kissing her but she wasn't enjoy it.

"No don't do this," replied Catherine trying to push Eddie off of her but he just pinned her against the wall harder.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

12:02 a.m., Catherine fell asleep on the ground in the hallway and Eddie went into the bedroom.

Catherine woke up with tears rolling down her face. Catherine then picked up her keys from where she dropped them earlier and left the house and got into her car and drove off.

"Oh my god Lindsey, no wait she is at a friends house thank god," said Catherine as she drove to Grissom's _town_ house.

Ten minutes later she pulled into his drive way, then got out of her car and went up to the door and didn't hesitate to ring the door bell.

When Grissom opened the door he was shocked to see Catherine standing there with fresh bruises that will turn black and blue the next day.

"Come in," said Grissom, wrapping an arm around Catherine's shoulders and walking her inside.

"He did it again but…" Catherine trailed off.

"But what?" asked Grissom.

"But he forced me to make love to him," replied Catherine collapsing to the ground.

"Oh my. Has he done that to you before?" asked Grissom in a really concerned voice.

"Yes, yes he has," replied Catherine, nodding her head.

Grissom picked up Catherine and placed her on the couch then sat next to her.

"You can't stay with him, come stay with me like I asked you earlier today," said Grissom leaning over to Catherine to hug her but she flinched so he pulled away.

"I need to know that you are here for me if anything happens to me or Lindsey. If anything happens to me you look after Lindsey," replied Catherine.

"Nothing is gonna happen to you," said Grissom.

"How do you know, he has already un-holstered my gun and held it against my head once," replied Catherine sarcastically.

"Then why…" started Grissom until Catherine cut him off.

"If you're wondering why I don't leave my gun at the lab it's because I need something to protect myself with. He likes it when I punch him back but when I have my gun in my hand he backs off a bit," said Catherine.

"Like I said you can come and stay with me," replied Grissom before there was a loud banging at the door.

Catherine automatically figured out who it was.

"Gil…its Eddie," said Catherine weakly.

"I know," whispered Grissom in reply.

Grissom drew his gun and went to the front door and opened it, when Grissom opened the door Eddie barged his way through and walked over to the couch where Catherine was curled up into a ball.

"It was a bad idea coming here," yelled Eddie, then there was a gun shot.

TBC…

A/N: I love cliffhangers. TBC I promise but it might be a week or so until I update so you will have to wait. Don't forget to click the violet button on the left. I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2 Final Heartache Part Two

**Battered And Bruised**

**By Roxy Gang 2005, Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Catherine turns to Grissom when Eddie beats the living daylights out of her. GC fic.

**Spoilers:** Weeping Willows, possibly Grave Danger.

**A/N:** I hope you guys like this chapter. I am so happy that you lot like this story. Sorry it has taken so long to update it's that I have two accounts and I have five stories including this one to write.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything zip nothing. I wish I could just own them just for one day.

**Chapter Two-Final Heartache Part Two**

"Cath," yelled Grissom running over to her.

"Gil…get him away from me," replied Catherine faintly.

"Okay," said Grissom, then walked up to Eddie and punched him in the face.

Grissom grabbed the gun out of Eddie's hands and pointed it at him.

"Leave or I will shoot you," said Grissom, still had the gun raised at Eddie, chucked Catherine his cell phone.

Catherine then called 911.

"Alright I'll leave, but not with out hitting Catherine one more time," replied Eddie walking up to Catherine who was on the couch with a gunshot wound in her right shoulder, then punched her in the nose.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

At the hospital.

"Gil," said Catherine weakly.

"Yeah what?" replied Grissom.

"Thanks for earlier, I mean for getting Eddie away from me," said Catherine.

"There was no way you could have got him away from you. That's why I'm here for you," replied Grissom.

"I can't stay with him it's not fair on Lindsey," said Catherine, starting to cry.

"I know, why didn't you listen to me?" asked Grissom.

"I was worried for Lindsey, I don't want to go back by myself if he is there," replied Catherine.

"When the doctor lets you go I will take you home so you can get your stuff and come stay with me," said Grissom, pulling Catherine into a hug.

"I need to know that you will always be here for me and Lindsey," replied Catherine.

"I'm here for you and Lindsey and I always will be," said Grissom looking deeply into Catherine's eyes, seeing fear but also seeing love and desire.

'Hurry up and kiss me,' thought Catherine to herself.

It's as if Grissom could read her mind because he suddenly pulled her closer to him and kissed her, Catherine wrapped her free arm around his neck.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Grissom's house 1:18 a.m., Grissom helped Catherine out of the car and walked her inside the house.

"Thanks again for everything you have done for me tonight," said Catherine when she sat down on the couch.

"That's okay," replied Grissom sitting down next to Catherine on the couch.

Catherine lightly kissed Grissom on the lips which escalated into a more deep passionate kiss. Grissom gently laid Catherine down on her back being careful of her shoulder and Catherine wrapped her free arm around his neck, running her hand through his hair.

"Gil," said Catherine breathlessly.

"Mm-hm," mumbled Grissom in reply.

"I love you," said Catherine.

"I love you too," replied Grissom.

**A/N:** Sorry for this one being so short but I sorta have writer's block but I will continue. Please R&R.


End file.
